


Plant Life

by Batfink



Series: Good Omens Flashfic [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves his Houseplants (Good Omens), Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Flash Fic, Fluff, Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: What happens to Crowley's plants when he carries them from the room?





	Plant Life

_“This'll hurt you more than it does me.” Crowley growled at the small plant as he carried it out of the room._

“Oh, hello. Been there long?” Aziraphale asked the small green plant that he found trembling in his kitchen. “Oh, you poor dear.” Aziraphale cooed, running a finger over the damaged leaf. The plant flinched at his touch but he just used a tiny miracle to heal it. “There, that's better.” He picked up the plant and carried it gently from the kitchen.

If the plant had had eyes, they would have been large as saucers when it entered the other room. Every plant Crowley had ever terrorised to near death. Every plant that had been carted angrily from the room, never to be seen again. Was here. Here in the Solarium Aziraphale had created just for them. Crowley's rejected plants.

Here they grew, free of Crowley's threats. Here they bloomed under his Angel's gentle care, because for all his shouting and terrorising, Crowley loved his plants and couldn't really destroy them for not being able to cope.

Aziraphale didn't know why Crowley kept sending him terrified plants, but he didn't mind. The plants reminded him so much of Crowley. Slightly damaged and so traumatised they shied from even a loving touch. Of course, Aziraphale won them over in the end, just like he would Crowley. He smiled softly and added the little plant to the collection.


End file.
